The invention relates to an arrangement in a hose connection on a riser provided between a wellhead and a floating surface installation, in particular a connecting means arranged between fluid pipes on the riser and flexible hoses that connect the fluid hoses with the surface installation. The invention includes rotatable connecting sleeves arranged on the pipes on the riser and a connecting assembly connected to the flexible hoses and provided with an actuator arranged for rotation of the connecting sleeve during connection and disconnection.
Between a floating exploration and/or production unit (in the following, for convenience, termed “production unit”), for example a rig, and a subsea hydrocarbon well, a number of pipe connections extend, for example fluid transferring hoses, which are vital for the control of the well. The pipes extend through the so called riser which is secured to the well head and is connected to the movable production unit via a telescopic connection. At the entrance of the riser the pipes are provided with a connector which enables disconnection of the pipe connection between the production unit and the riser.
The pipe connections are of significant importance for the control of the blowout preventer (BOP), for example, the drilling mud transportation return and the hydraulic operation of the well installations. On modern, large production units, these pipe connections have large dimensions, for example are pipes having 100 mm inner diameter and dimensioned for 1000 bar pressure, not unusual, and total weight of the unit which is connected to the riser can exceed 10 tons. Each hose connector needs to be locked individually and resist huge forces, over 100 tons each in hydraulic connecting force is not unusual.
In operative state the hose connectors are located in an area where they are heavily exposed to wave splash, and this entails substantial risk for malfunctions in the connectors.
Connection or disconnection involves great efforts by a substantial number of persons who in some extent need to carry out highly hazardous operations from improvised working decks, suspending in straps over open sea having structures in motion due to waves and wind.